


Deathberry Drabbles

by StaciNadia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: A collection of IchiRuki drabbles inspired by Deathberry Prompts.





	1. Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Deathberry Drabbles is going to be for IchiRuki fics under 500 words inspired by the prompts given at [Deathberry Prompts](http://deathberryprompts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The prompt that inspired the ficlet will be the chapter title, and individual warnings, ratings, and other stuff will be posted before each chapter!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Prompt: Queen  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: The weather is always clear now in Ichigo's inner world.

Now that the war was finally over and peace had finally been achieved, Ichigo found himself entering his inner world at least once a week. It was still full of those weird sideways skyscrapers that Ichigo still didn’t understand the significance of. But there was a bright sun and the sky was mostly clear except for a few puffy white clouds.

He was laying on one of the skyscrapers, looking up at the clouds lazily drifting by when his view was suddenly blocked by his own face. More accurately, an inverted version of his own face.

“The sky’s pretty, ain’t it, King?” the hollow and shinigami side of Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo hummed in agreement, still gazing up at the sky. 

He heard the rustle of clothing and the sound of something landing beside him as the hollow Zangetsu sank down beside Ichigo. “It’s always like this now, ya know,” the hollow spirit voice continued. “No more rain.”

“Good,” Ichigo muttered. “I hate the rain.”

The two laid there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the tranquility of the inner world.

“I suppose you’ve earned yer place as King around here. For now,” the hollow commented. “But yer woman’ll always be the Queen.”

Ichigo finally turned towards the hollow Zangetsu in shock. “W..who are you talking about?” he stammered, a vision of black hair and purple eyes flashing unbidden before his eyes.

The hollow’s smile grew into his shark-like grin. “Ya know who I‘m talking about. The little shorty shinigami. When she’s around, the rain stays away. And me and the old man like that. You should keep her around.”

Ichigo’s cheeks turned red as he sputtered at the hollow’s words. “Shut up! I…I don’t like her like that!”

“Sure you don’t, King.”


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blue  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Ichigo wishes things were different.  
> Canon compliant, takes place during the 17 month timeskip after the Winter War

It was the first day of winter in Karakura town. Ichigo stood alone, looking over the river, and wished not for first time that he hadn’t lost his powers in the fight with Aizen, that he was still able to protect everyone like he used to.

Now, he was just an ordinary 17-year-old once again. It was a hard pill to swallow after having the extraordinary powers of a shinigami and Zangetsu at his side. Now he had to watch his friends, and even his sister Karin, run off to Urahara’s for some reason or another. They never talked about it in front of him because they didn’t want him to feel bad. 

It didn’t matter. He still did. He itched to help them fight off hollows and whatever else they were doing.

But most of all, he hated not being able to see Rukia anymore. He wondered for the millionth time if she was in Karakura, watching the town, watching him. 

Did she ever wish that she had kissed him just once?

That was the biggest regret Ichigo had.

He sighed. His blue emotions weren’t able to change circumstances to what he wished they would be, and it didn’t seem like there was anything that would. 

He turned and walked away towards his high school. It was almost time for class to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dawn  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Rukia gets to see a side of Ichigo that is rarely seen.  
> Canon-divergent, with Ichigo and Rukia a couple.

When Rukia woke up, it was earlier than usual. Turning her head towards the window, she noticed the nighttime sky was just starting to get lighter at the horizon. 

She turned the other way and saw Ichigo softly snoring beside her, his arm resting lightly around her waist.

A few years ago, she’d slept in this very same room. Back then, though, she’d slept in Ichigo’s closet, wearing his sister’s old pajamas. Now, she was sleeping beside him in the same bed.

It was rare for Rukia to watch him sleep before. The scowl that had once seemed permanently etched on his face was replaced by softness. He didn’t seem to worry in his dreams, which relieved Rukia. She wanted him to be able to relax more, though his protectiveness was one of many reasons why she loved him.

It was nice, she thought as she carefully brushed back a spike that had fallen onto his face. She was seeing a side of Ichigo that he never revealed to anyone else. An Ichigo who could rest. She hoped that he felt safe with her, that he knew that she would protect him with everything she had, too.

“Rukia? Is everything okay?” 

Rukia startled at the voice. Ichigo’s eyes were half open and looking at her sleepily.

“Everything’s fine,” she said quietly. “Go back to sleep, Ichigo.”

Satisfied, Ichigo’s eyes closed again and his arm tightened around Rukia’s waist.

Rukia, however, remained awake, a soft smile on her face. She was happy just watching her boyfriend sleep by the dawn light now shining through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gaze  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Three moments when Ichigo gazes at Rukia.  
> Canon compliant, takes place during the Fullbringer Arc when Rukia and the Shinigami return.

The first time Ichigo had gazed upon Rukia, she’d entered his room through a wall, a mysterious and powerful figure despite her short stature. He’d had no idea that the strange figure clad in black would change his life so drastically.

Then nearly a year and a half ago, when Ichigo had finally lost his powers completely after the battle with Aizen, he’d thought that he had gazed upon Rukia’s beautiful violet eyes for the last time. He had resigned himself to a boring human life like he’d led before, without Rukia.

Now, he was gazing upon Rukia standing behind him once again, and he couldn‘t have been happier. Her hair was shorter than it was but equally lovely. The sword she was holding giving him power again, just like that very first day. The two of them standing side by side with their friends all around them, Ichigo felt like he could do anything.

“Welcome back, Ichigo,” Rukia said with her teasing smirk.

“Good to see you again, Rukia,” he grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Outsider PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outsider PoV  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya  
> Other Pairings: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana  
> Warnings: None  
> Byakuya overhears yet another argument between his sister and Ichigo.  
> Canon divergent, after the Thousand Year Blood War.

“Ow, Rukia, what was that for?!”

“You _know_ what it‘s for, Ichigo!”

“They look like ridiculous little bunny heads!”

“My drawings are incredible, and you need to shut up!”

Byakuya shook his head. He’d been heading to the First Division with a stack of paperwork to give to the Captain Commander when he heard his sister and Ichigo Kurosaki squabbling like idiots as they usually did. His sister was above such childish behavior, but when she was around the substitute shinigami, she changed. He peered around the corner to where the voices were coming from.

Ichigo was lying on the ground with Rukia sitting on his back. She apparently had the situation well in hand. “Say it, Ichigo!” Rukia crowed, poking at the boy.

“Ugh!” Ichigo groaned. “Your drawings are amazing, Rukia.” Then he mumbled something that Byakuya was unable to hear.

“Hmmmm? What did you say?” Rukia apparently couldn’t hear it either.

Ichigo said something that was still too soft for Byakuya to hear, but Rukia stood there with her mouth agape. “You… really think I’m amazing?” she looked up at him in surprise.

“Of course, Rukia,” Ichigo said, his voice softening.

Byakuya didn’t stick around to hear what Rukia’s response was. This conversation was quickly becoming something that should be private between the two of them. He continued on his way to the First Division, a slight smile on his face.

**********

That night in Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya was drinking tea in the main room when he saw Rukia come in very late. She didn’t seem to notice him at all. She was dancing around, a huge smile on her face. She stopped as she reached one of the walls and leaned against it. “He _kissed_ me!” she breathed out, then surprisingly giggled.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Rukia Kuchiki didn’t _giggle_. 

But her eyes were full of so much joy and excitement. He felt an ache in his heart as he realized she looked just the way Hisana had looked at him all those years ago. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Rukia that happy before. And if Ichigo Kurosaki could make her feel that way, then he supposed he was okay with him being with his little sister.

He watched Rukia twirl back toward her room, still completely unaware of Byakuya’s presence. He shook his head.

He walked out into the garden. He looked up at the large sakura tree that had been Hisana’s favorite.

_Rukia has finally found someone, Hisana. You would be so happy for her. I will be, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea actually started when Deathberry Prompts had the prompt "Kiss". It was originally from Rukia's point of view and she tells Byakuya how she loves Ichigo after he sees her dancing around. I didn't have it done on time, so I always hoped I could go back to the idea. When Outsider PoV came along, I knew that was my chance!
> 
> I personally love Rukia's little bunny drawings! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Underneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Underneath  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: There's another boy underneath the cool image.  
> Canon divergent, with Ichigo and Rukia a couple.

Ichigo Kurosaki had always had an image to maintain. He’d kept a scowl on his face most of the time and had acted as though he didn’t care one bit about anything except for his sisters, appearing too cool for softer emotions. And he’d kept up that image since the death of his mother years before.

Underneath that image, though, was a boy who cared very much about his family and friends and eventually everyone in the three worlds. A boy who brought flowers to a dead spirit to cheer her up. A boy who wanted to protect everyone. A boy who actually had a radiant smile which only a few people actually saw.

Rukia considered herself extremely lucky to be one of the few able to see this hidden side of Ichigo. She’d seen right through his “cool” façade not long after meeting him. And then, he’d started protecting his friends and Karakura and even her, and she’d been amazed by him. It hadn’t been long before she’d started to fall for the orange-haired kid.

And as he covered her face with kisses while gazing upon her with soft eyes that only she ever saw, she felt that she was the luckiest girl, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Youth  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Kuchiki Rukia  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Rukia wonders what it would be like to be a human girl.  
> Canon compliant, during the Agent of the Shinigami arc

Rukia sat with Orihime, Tatsuki, and their friends at lunch, listening to them talk and laugh about class and summer plans and especially boys, pausing occasionally to take a few bites of food. The atmosphere surrounding their little group was light-hearted and fun. And Rukia had never felt that her world was so vastly different from theirs more than at that moment.

Her own childhood was anything but carefree, mostly just trying to survive with Renji and the other kids in Inuzuri, pretty much just hiding and stealing food. Every one of those kids had died, except for Renji and herself. Then there was the academy and being adopted into a noble family and becoming a shinigami, and there simply wasn’t any _time_ for fun.

She closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like to have a life in the human world like these girls had, only worrying about silly, simple things and not just merely surviving. 

She glanced over at where Ichigo and the other boys were sitting. If she was living in the human world, would she be giggling over Ichigo and whether he had noticed her like Orihime was at the moment?

She nearly jumped in surprise when she noticed that Ichigo was looking back at her. Would he be saying something similar about her to the other boys? Would she want him to? She was startled to realize that her answer was yes. She looked down, hoping that she wasn‘t blushing.

Even though she lived for at least a century and a half, she was still considered young for a shinigami. Maybe she still had a chance for a bit of fun, at least when she wasn’t on duty or at the Kuchiki manor.

She turned back to the other girls and went back to listening to them. _Ah, the joys of youth,_ she thought with a smile. _I think I’ll start enjoying them, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
